I can't see your soul, but I know it is beautiful
by Rina Hatori
Summary: Every exorcist know that loving an akuma is impossible. But Dino doesn't believe that. A/N: You might want to read D.Gray-Man before reading this, even though none of the characters are in it. Containing; D18, SD, 6927, 6918 and more, I guess.


This is a story about a boy. A boy who had to face things too terrible to ever act the same again.

His mother were dead and his father was a leader in the mafia, a really strong and respected one. The little boy were to inherit all that power when he grew up. But there wasn't time for that.

The father died young in a terrible disease, and the boy was forced to grow up. Even though his hard work, he never grew up entirely. He continued being that little boy, pushed and kicked around by the elders. They were telling him what to do and not to do. The boy was only ten years old and the pressure was about to kill him. The only comfort he had was the whip his father left for him. It was a family treasure and he took well care of it.

It was the only thing left of his family, besides the huge house he lived in. He hated that house more than anything else. Sometimes he just wanted to run away, but in times like that he spoke to his fathers grave. It always helped, even though he never replied.

One rainy day, a miracle appeared. As he sat curled up in front of the grave, crying, trying to push away all the sorrow, a voice was heard.

"Do you miss your father?"

The shocked boy looked around, wiping his tears. He couldn't see the person.

"Want me to bring him back?" The voice again.

At first, the little boy wondered about the strange figure in the shadows, and the mysterious voice. But he wanted his father back, most of all. He wanted to get rid of all this stupid responsibility. He wanted to run away without someone chasing after him. He wanted to be free.

"If you can" he answered the voice, trying to hide his tearful tone.

"If I can? Of course I can!"

The figure was still not fully visible, but the boy tried his best to not be scared. That voice was his only hope.

That voice that laughed evilly.

It all ended up in a horrible tragedy.

Left alone in the dirt, eyes wide open with hardened tears on his cheeks, he just sat there silently, unable to move due to shock. With his fathers glowing whip in his hands, and the corpse of a demon on the ground.

He was one of the few that managed to escape the Earl.

With his innocence activated, his fate was set. That boy was bound to be an exorcist.

That boy named Dino.

* * *

"Hey, Mukuro" Dino said, looking around, "Where are we?"

The captain said nothing about an abandoned city. It at least seemed abandoned. The houses had neither doors or windows, just openings. The street seemed to be entirely made of clay which made it all dusty. The whole town just seemed so... Gray. But Dino wasn't scared. None of them were. They had all gone through tragidies and endless fear. They had learned to push away all their feelings. It was the way of the exorcist.

Mukuro just shook his head and started walking faster. "Keep up, will you?"

"Well, I was just wondering because this doesn't look at all like the place we'd..."

"Damnit! Catch up!" Squalo shouted about ten meters away.

The trio had been walking for three hours now, and traveled four by train through Nepal. Their captain had said something about a circus, innocence and problems. Nothing more than that had to be said though. Dino had been in the branch long enough to get it.

Travel there, how long time it may take, fix the problem, recieve the innocence and kill the akuma.

It was as simple as that.

But this time was different. They all could feel it, a slight nervosity. But they had too much pride to say it out loud.

* * *

**A/N**

**My writing skills aren't amazing, so I atleast hope the story will be interesting for you! I'll do my best and update often if I get readers! Feel free to help me some with my writing. Leave tips and critique and such. Hopefully the chapters will be much longer than the prologue. ^^**


End file.
